


Unsteady

by galaxieboy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxieboy/pseuds/galaxieboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold onto me, 'cause I'm a little unsteady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> the song Unsteady by X Ambassadors inspired this fic, and I had to get this out.

Jack never felt like he was enough. Not once in his life did he ever think that he lived up to the Zimmermann Legacy. At the age of 5, he already knew who he had to be. That he had to be the next Bad Bob, the next big NHL star.

At the age of 8, he already knew what horrible things that the media was saying about him. How he was the ugly child of his stunning mother and his devilishly handsome father.

At the age of 13, Jack already knew what it was like to fail and fail and fail when he was already expected to be perfect perfect perfect.

At the age of 13 1/2, he knew that something was wrong with him. That he was different. Jack knew three things about his feelings: 1.) that he shouldn't be having the feelings he does for the boys on his team 2.) that he shouldn't be feeling the constant pull of fear whenever he had to do interviews or be the center of attention 3.) he knew that he had to hide both of these things.

At the age of 15, Jack had gotten good at hiding himself. From the media, from his parents. He kept everything hidden and bottled up inside.

At the age of 17, he burst. He went too far. Everything got too much for Jack, and now it was all out in the open, for everyone to see. The media picked him apart in his hospital bed, like vultures.

At the age of 20, he had found a home. A haus. To call his own, he had found friends. Who loved him. But he could never truly escape the passive-aggressiveness of the media. Who snipped and snapped at his decision to take a break. He knew his decision was a good one, but he still kept his feelings bottled up. He couldn't let the media eat away at his corpse again. He wouldn't let the media eat away at his corpse again.

At the age of 23, Jack's life changed. His feelings, having been bottled up for so long, exploded again. Not a big, huge, atomic explosion. But a small one, one where you don't know the explosion happened until it's too late. He had betrayed himself, let himself become open. He'd let too many people in.

At the age of 24, soon to be 25, Jack's explosion became fireworks. Popping and fizzing and shining ever so brightly inside of him. They didn't destroy him from the inside out. They created a masterpiece out of Jack. One that jack realized, looking back, would not truly be a masterpiece without having met the boy he loves.


End file.
